marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-TRN414
| Last = | History = This reality shared the same history as Earth-10005 up until 1973, at which point the Wolverine from that universe travelled back in time in order to prevent Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask and thus avert a dystopian future. Timeline 1970s Driven by the belief that mutants will one day eradicate the human species, Bolivar Trask commissioned the Sentinel program, a robotic police force designed to hunt down and kill mutants. Mutant shapeshifter Mystique moved to assassinate Trask before the program further developed, but mutants of a dystopian future had pinpointed this as the event that triggered mutant annihilation, and so they sought to prevent it by sending one of their own back in time. By doing so, the X-Men were reformed, the dystopian future was averted, and mutants were set on a new path of redemption. 1980s Following the revelation of mutants' existence to the public, many began fearing what they could do while others formed cults and organizations in response to these mutants. One cult was able to discover what they believed to be the first ever mutant in history, En Sabah Nur. Their discovery led them to excavate his remains from under a fallen pyramid, unknowingly awakening En Sabah Nur from his dormancy. Outraged at what had become of the world during his slumber, En Sabah Nur gathered together four powerful mutants to help him cleanse the world. However, in the end, he was defeated by the X-Men and a mutant who wielded the power of the Phoenix force. 2010s In the modern age, Francis Freeman started developing experiments on how to trigger the dormant mutant gene within any ordinary human via torture and near death experiences. Freeman was successful in creating mutants for his criminal organization, but eventually came into conflict with mutant mercenary Deadpool. Deadpool, determined to get back his ex-girlfriend from Freeman, and teamed up with a couple of X-Men, took down Freeman's organization and put a stop to the mutant experimentation. | Residents = Introduced in X-Men: Days of Future Past * Professor X / Prof. Charles Xavier * Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy * Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett * Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr * Mystique / Raven Darkholme * Havok / Alex Summers * Dr. Bolivar Trask * Quicksilver / Peter Maximoff * Col. William Stryker, Jr. * Toad / Mortimer Toynbee * Ink / Eric Gitter * Daniels * Col. Sanders * Gen. Nhuan * Richard Nixon * Ms. Maximoff * Peter Maximoff's little sister * Gwen * Ramone * Jean Grey * Storm / Ororo Munroe * Cyclops / Scott Summers * Colossus / Peter Rasputin * Kitty Pryde * Iceman / Bobby Drake * Rogue / Marie D'Ancanto Introduced in Deadpool * Deadpool / Wade Wilson * Vanessa Carlysle * Weasel / Jack Hammer * Negasonic Teenage Warhead / Ellie Phimister * Ajax / Francis Freeman * Angel Dust / Christina * The Recruiter * Blind Al / Althea * Dopinder * David Cunningham * Jeremy Garrett * Gavin Merchant * Meghan Orlovsky * Bob Introduced in X-Men: Apocalypse * Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur * Agent Moira MacTaggert * Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner * Angel * Psylocke / Betsy Braddock * Blob / Fred Dukes * Jubilee * Caliban * Magda Gurzsky * Nina Gurzsky * Christopher Summers * Katherine Summers Introduced in Dark Phoenix * Vuk * Selene Gallio * Ariki * Dr. John Grey * Elaine Grey * Dazzler / Alison Blaire Organizations * X-Men * United States Army * C.I.A. * Trask Industries * Horsemen of Apocalypse * Essex Corporation * Brotherhood of Mutants Locations * Africa ** Egypt *** Cairo **** Apocalypse's Pyramid ** Somalia *** Mogadishu * Asia ** China ** Iraq *** Baghdad ** Japan *** Nagasaki ** South Vietnam *** Saigon **** Tan Son Nhut Air Base * Australia ** Australia *** New South Wales **** Sydney * Europe ** East Germany *** East Berlin ** France *** Paris ** Poland *** Auschwitz *** Pruszków ** Russia *** Chechnya *** Moscow **** Russian Military Retreat ** Switzerland *** Geneva *** Bern ** Turkey ** United Kingdom *** England **** Oxford ***** Oxford University * North America ** Canada *** Alkali Lake **** Weapon X Facility *** Northwest Territories **** Howlett Estate ** Cuba *** Bay of Pigs ** United States *** Florida **** Jacksonville **** Miami *** Mexico **** Mexico City *** Michigan **** Detroit *** New York **** New York City ***** Manhattan ****** Times Square ***** Upper New York Bay ****** Liberty Island ******* Statue of Liberty **** Westchester County ***** Xavier's Mansion ****** Danger Room *** Texas **** Dallas **** El Paso *** Virginia **** Arlington ***** Pentagon **** Langley ***** CIA Headquarters **** Richmond ***** Covert CIA Research Base *** Washington, D.C. **** Capitol Building **** Lincoln Memorial **** RFK Stadium **** Washington Monument **** White House * South America ** Argentina *** Villa Gesell | Notes = * This reality is used in films produced by 20th Century Fox that are meant to be part of the X-Men shared film universe. ** Films *** Released films: X-Men: Days of Future Past, Deadpool, X-Men: Apocalypse, Deadpool 2, Dark Phoenix **** Short films: Deadpool: No Good Deed * Logan was initially assumed to be part of this reality, but it was later established to be in its own reality instead, Earth-17315. * The New Mutants was initially planned to be part of this reality, before 20th Century Fox allowed it to be stand-alone. }} Future * In July 2013, director Jeff Wadlow was hired by 20th Century Fox to write a film based on the X-Force comic series. Simon Kinberg later confirmed that the film would feature Deadpool and Cable (both of which had previously appeared in Deadpool 2). However, according to Deadpool writer Rhett Reese, the film would've ultimately been a separate film from a planned third Deadpool film. In September 2017, it was reported that Drew Goddard was hired to write and direct the film. * It was announced in November 2017 that Kinberg and James Franco were developing a film centered on the character of Multiple Man, with Franco starring and producing. Allan Heinberg was attached to write. * In December 2017, The Walt Disney Company acquired a significant portion of 21st Century Fox, including its film division 20th Century Fox, for $66.1 billion. Due to this, Disney, who also currently owns Marvel Studios, acquired the film rights for the X-Men and Deadpool. Disney CEO Bob Iger later confirmed that the X-Men and Deadpool would be integrated into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. | Links = * X-Men Movies Wiki }} ru:Земля-TRN414 zh:地球-TRN414 Category:Realities created due to Time Travel Category:Defunct Realities